Ombres du passé
by Dreamy Luna
Summary: Professeure d'Astronomie à Poudlard, Hermione se voit offrir un nouvel emploi: devenir la tutrice d'une certaine Charmaine... Malfoy. Mais qui estce? Hermione accepte ce travail malgré les rumeurs effrayantes qui courent autour du Manoir Malfoy.


Titre : Ombres du passé

Personnages : Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger

Public visé : PG-13

Genre : Romance, Drame, Mystère

Résumé : Professeure d'Astronomie à Poudlard, Hermione se voit offrir un nouvel emploi durant les vacances d'été : devenir la tutrice d'une certaine Charmaine… Malfoy. Mais qui est-ce? Hermione accepte ce travail malgré les rumeurs effrayantes qui courent autour du Manoir Malfoy.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui est relié à l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la fameuse créatrice de cet univers, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre I**

_Tutorat au Manoir Malfoy_

Dans son appartement fraîchement rénové, Hermione Granger attendait patiemment Ginny et Harry qui allaient bientôt revenir de leur lune de miel. Pour passer le temps, elle décida de jouer une douce mélodie au piano qu'elle avait pratiquée quelques jours auparavant. Avant même que ses doigts fins effleurent les touches de l'instrument de musique, un petit tapotement se fit entendre près de la fenêtre.

- Hélios! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le hibou de son directeur.

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger, _

_Un message d'un sorcier qui désire engager une tutrice pour son enfant pendant les vacances d'été m'est parvenu ce matin. Étant l'un de nos anciens meilleurs élèves à Poudlard, vous êtes la candidate idéale pour accomplir cette tâche, car vous aurez à enseigner toutes les matières de base en magie et sorcellerie. De plus, votre disponibilité est incomparable à celle des autres professeurs._

_Si vous êtes intéressée, veuillez m'envoyer votre réponse le plus tôt possible. Je vous fournirai les informations nécessaires dans les plus brefs délais. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione lut rapidement le petit parchemin envoyé par le directeur de Poudlard où elle enseignait présentement l'astronomie, un domaine qui la passionnait. Elle saisit sa plume et lui répondit qu'elle aidera l'élève en difficulté scolaire avec un grand plaisir. Elle enroula le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte de Hélios. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle reçut un deuxième message de Dumbledore.

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger, _

_Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez cet emploi. L'élève à qui vous enseignerez se nomme Charmaine Malfoy. Son père, Mr. Malfoy, souhaiterait que vous vous présentiez à sa résidence demain matin à neuf heures. [... _

- Charmaine Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? marmonna-t-elle, déconcertée.

Hermione regarda autour de sa chambre décorée avec un style asiatique et posa ses yeux sur son album de finissants bien placé dans sa petite bibliothèque. Après le bal de finissants, elle s'était inscrite dans le programme de l'astronomie à l'Université de Salem, une des plus reconnues de la planète. Elle fréquentait peu de garçons. Maintenant âgée de vingt-cinq ans, Hermione menait une vie paisible en tant que professeure d'astronomie à Poudlard. Elle passait ses journées à corriger les multiples devoirs qu'elle donnait à ses élèves et consacrait ses temps libres à lire des bouquins sur son domaine préféré. Hermione n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de ses anciens camarades de classe. Évidemment, elle gardait toujours contact avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. En ce qui concernait Malfoy, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est qu'il dirigeait l'entreprise Malfoy.

« Probablement sa soeur... Hmh non, il est enfant unique! » pensa-t-elle. « Alors, c'est peut-être sa jeune cousi… »

_Pop!_

- Ginny! s'exclama de joie Hermione en apercevant la belle rousse apparaître devant le foyer de son salon.

- Sacré poudre... de chemi… nette... j'ai failli a... valer de la... poussière, maugréa Ginny en toussant quelque peu.

Les deux meilleures amies se serrèrent fort dans les bras avant de s'installer sur le sofa.

- Je parie que tu as adoré les deux dernières semaines qui viennent de passer, dit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

Ginny commença à rire et rougit quelque peu. Ce fut les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie avec Harry. Ils avaient passé leur lune de miel dans un grand bateau de croisière près des îles de Bahamas. Une lune de miel assez traditionnelle en effet, mais des beaux moments mémorables partagés avec l'homme de sa vie constituaient l'essentiel pour Ginny.

- Où est Harry?

- Dès que nous avons mis le pied dans notre appartement, son patron lui a demandé d'aller au ministère de la Magie pour régler un dossier important.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Harry était l'un des meilleurs aurors et le ministère de la Magie faisait souvent appel à ses services pour des missions plus périlleuses. Malheureusement pour Ginny, cela la plaçait souvent dans une situation d'extrême inquiétude.

- Figure-toi donc que ton cadeau a été le plus difficile à trouver, affirma Ginny en lui donnant un sac de grandeur moyenne.

- Ah oui?

Hermione prit le sac de cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas t'offrir un nouveau livre que tu as problablement déjà lu, expliqua Ginny. Alors, nous avons pensé te donner...

- Une robe! s'écria Hermione en brandissant devant elle un vêtement qui lui paraissait particulièrement indécent.

- Nous irons bientôt dans un bar, un lounge et même un club! proposa Ginny avec un large sourire.

Hermione était terrorisée. Pourquoi Ginny et Harry lui avaient-t-elle acheté une robe pareille? Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle robe. C'était une robe qu'elle n'oserait jamais porter...

- Harry et moi avons pensé que tu dois te sentir seule, alors...

- Ginny, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon style vestimentaire, interrompit Hermione sur un ton presque sec, et je déteste les endroits que tu viens de me nommer.

- Hermione! Cela fait presque cinq ans que tu restes célibataire!

- Et alors? Je suis tout à fait heureuse!

- En es-tu certaine? questionna Ginny en lui lançant un regard douteux.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle faire? Depuis que Victor l'avait trompée avec une Veela, elle n'était plus intéressée à s'engager dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Victor, le premier et seul homme qui avait su prendre son cœur, avait fini par le briser. Et cela, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Tu m'as avoué l'autre jour que tu as réussi à oublier complètement Victor!

- Oui, mais...

- Alors, il est grand temps de te trouver un petit ami qui deviendra ton futur mari!

- Ginny!

- Qu'y a-t-il? C'est normal pour moi de parler de mariage. Je suis une femme mariée maintenant, dit Ginny d'une voix douce, se rappelant toutefois que Victor avait demandé Hermione en mariage avant que celle-ci ne découvre son infidélité.

Ginny prit les deux mains de sa chère amie et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec un gars que tu connais à peine dans un bar, mais au moins de t'amuser et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Tu es toujours en train de lire des livres et à corriger des travaux scolaires.

- Ginny...

- Même Ron va bientôt se fiancer avec Luna. Tu es la seule qui n'a personne. Vas-tu demeurer comme cela le reste de ta vie?

Hermione soupira exaspérément. Pourquoi ses amis ne la comprennaient-ils pas? Elle ne désirait pas entretenir une relation présentement. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre.

- Allez, Hermione, nous sommes en vacances d'été! Ne me fais surtout pas croire que tu as des corrections à faire!

- En fait, je dois préparer le contenu de mes cours pour demain matin.

Ginny la fixa d'un air sceptique pendant quelques secondes et s'esclaffa.

- Ma chère, je crois que tu as perdu la notion du temps. L'école recommence dans deux mois! Et…

- Non, Ginny, coupa Hermione, je suis sérieuse. Je suis la tutrice de Charmaine Malfoy.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune Weasley éclata de rire au point où elle eut des larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut repris son calme, elle répondit :

- Charmaine Malfoy! Tu en as de l'imagination… D'où sort le prénom _Charmaine_? D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu utilisé le nom de famille de Malfoy? Ton plan ne marchera…

Hermione mit sous le nez de sa meilleure amie les deux messages que Dumbledore lui avait envoyés. Elle observa la réaction de Ginny : les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi? Ce n'était donc pas une blague?

- Affirmatif.

Ginny fixa Hermione un instant, encore sous le choc. Puis, un petit sourire amusé se dessina graduellement sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, voilà ta chance!

- Pardon? rétorqua Hermione, visiblement confuse.

- Ta chance de séduire le célèbre, beau, sexy et milliardaire Draco Malfoy!

Ginny reçut un oreiller sur la tête.

- Tu es complètement folle! s'écria Hermione en riant, traumatisée par son idée.

- Qui est cette Charmaine Malfoy?

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que c'est sa cousine.

- Es-tu certaine que tu veuilles bien travailler au Manoir Malfoy?

- C'est sûr que je n'ai pas envie de revoir la face de ce crétin, mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire cet été…

Pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, Ginny expliqua à Hermione que le dossier important dont Harry s'occupait présentement concernait le Manoir Malfoy. De terribles meurtres s'étaient déroulés près du Manoir Malfoy pour des raisons que les aurors ne connaissaient pas encore. Bien que Voldemort ait disparu depuis longtemps, ils craignent qu'un nouveau mage noir veuille dominer le monde et que la famille Malfoy ait un lien dans tout cela. Des rumeurs révélaient également que quiconque s'approchait du Manoir Malfoy et qui osait faire du mal à un des membres de la famille Malfoy serait sévèrement puni.

Malgré ces avertissements, Hermione ne semblait pas du tout inquiète. Elle avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux rumeurs et si c'était vraiment dangereux, Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas envoyée là-bas.

----------

- Voici donc le fameux Manoir Malfoy... murmura Hermione en admirant l'immense demeure de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard.

Après les révélations de Ginny, elle s'attendait à un vieux manoir lugubre, mais celui qui se dressait devant ses yeux ne paraissait guère hostile.

« Et dire que je vais me retrouver face à face avec Malfoy après huit ans depuis le bal de finissants, » pensa Hermione.

Hermione pesa sur le bouton de la sonnette et attendit au moins une minute, mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Au moment où elle s'apprenait à sonner une deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser sortir un grand homme chauve qui lui lança aussitôt un regard méprisant. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce dont cet étranger la reprochait.

- Miss Granger? dit un elfe d'une voix essoufflée.

- Oui, bonjour! Je suis la tutrice de Charmaine Malfoy.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît.

Hermione pénétra dans le vestibule qui menait au grand salon et fut éblouie par le luxe qui se présentait devant elle.

« Je vois que son entreprise lui rapporte beaucoup de profits, » pensa-t-elle silencieusement.

- Veuillez vous asseoir. Mon maître viendra dans peu de temps, dit poliment l'elfe.

L'ancienne élève de Gryffondor hocha la tête et remarqua à sa surprise que l'elfe portait des vêtements chauds et bien tricotés.

« Au moins, le maître de ce manoir sait comment traiter les elfes... ce qui me surprend des Malfoy d'ailleurs, » se dit-elle à elle-même.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, retentit soudainement une voix masculine familière derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et fut stupéfaite de rencontrer Draco Malfoy en habit complet. N'allait-elle pas rencontrer le père de Charmaine Malfoy? Draco n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son corps était mieux bâti et il avait peut-être grandi de quelques centimètres depuis leur bal de finissants.

- Malfoy, cela fait longtemps...

- En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore m'envoie mon ancienne rivale de classe, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Son oncle ne lui avait donc pas prévenu? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si froid? En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'insulter sur le champ comme il le faisait à l'époque. Enfin… c'était peut-être mieux qu'il soit froid que méchant.

- Vous enseignerez à Charmaine trois fois par semaine et vous débutez dès maintenant. Elle est dans sa chambre. Lolly vous y conduira, dit-il avant de se retourner.

Hermione fut étonnée de constater qu'il l'avait vouvoyée.

- Un instant!

- Oui?

- Quel âge à ta… votre cousine?

- Quelle cousine? répliqua-t-il, l'air incrédule.

- Euh… votre cousine Charmaine Malfoy.

Draco la fixa un instant et répondit sur un ton neutre :

- Sans doute pour la première fois de votre vie, Miss Granger, vous faites erreur. Il s'agit de ma fille. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je serai à mon bureau.

Sur ce, il quitta le salon, laissant derrière lui son ancienne rivale choquée par la récente révélation.

----------

« Eh bien! Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy est devenu le père d'une petite fille aujourd'hui? Je demande qui peut bien être son épouse… Pansy Parkinson? »

Hermione suivit Lolly, l'elfe qui lui avait ouvert la porte plus tôt. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans une grande chambre et aperçut une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs assise sagement à son bureau. Hermione fut surprise de constater que Charmaine possédait des traits asiatiques.

« Non, Pansy Parkinson n'est définitivement pas son épouse. »

- Bonjour Charmaine, salua Hermione d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Bonjour Miss… heu… répondit la petite d'une voix un peu timide.

- Tu peux m'appeller Hermione, proposa l'enseignante en souriant. Quel âge as-tu Charmaine?

- Dix ans.

- Bien. Avant de commencer, peux-tu me montrer ce que tu sais faire?

Charmaine hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever de son siège. Elle prit sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement fluide, elle fit voler son ourson en peluche dans les airs.

- Papa veut que j'apprenne la base de la magie en avance avant d'aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine, expliqua l'enfant.

Hermione lui fit pratiquer des petits sortilèges faciles et remarqua avec joie que Charmaine était une élève qui apprenait rapidement. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans anicroche. Charmaine était devenue moins gênée, mais demeurait tout de même réservée.

- Miss Granger, c'est l'heure du dîner, déclara Lolly.

- D'accord, je reviendrai dans une heure alors, répondit Hermione en se levant et en regardant sa montre.

- Mon maître insiste que vous mangiez avec lui et la jeune maîtresse.

- Vraiment? fit Hermione, l'air surpris.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione était assise à la grande table de la salle à manger. Au bout de la table se trouvait Draco et à côté de lui, Charmaine.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Charmaine? demanda Draco.

- C'est une élève modèle qui apprend rapidement.

Draco hocha la tête, visiblement fier de sa fille. Hermione remarqua qu'il manquait une personne à table.

- Votre épouse ne vient-elle pas manger avec nous? se risqua-t-elle de demander.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Hermione aperçut le visage de Charmaine qui devint aussitôt triste. Draco la regarda férocement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'elle ne soit pas là? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton glacial. Je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler des affaires des autres.

Bien qu'elle se sente coupable, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Pour qui se prenait-il de lui parler de la sorte devant sa propre fille?

- Lolly, reconduis Charmaine à sa chambre, ordonna Draco à l'elfe lorsqu'il remarqua que son enfant avait déjà fini son repas. Miss Granger la rejoindra après le dîner.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre attitude arrogant de l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard, répliqua Hermione dès que Charmaine ait quitté la salle à manger.

- Et vous, votre attitude agaçante de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-veux-une-réponse-à-tout. Je parie que vous lisez des livres ennuyants à la journée longue.

Les deux se défièrent du regard. Leur ancienne relation en tant qu'ennemis refaisait surface.


End file.
